Inversement proportionnel
by Hermionarwen2000
Summary: En suspens !Et si Remus et Sirius étaient amoureux. Et si le parfait Préfetenchef Remus Lupin se dévergondait et proposait une fête pour finir leur dernière année de Poudlard. Et si cette fête allait les réunir d’une façon assez éthylique ? SbRl
1. Chapter 1

_Inversement proportionnel_

_Auteur : Mwaaa !_

_Résumé : Et si Remus et Sirius étaient amoureux. Et si le parfait Préfet-en-chef Remus Lupin se dévergondait et proposait une fête pour finir leur dernière année de Poudlard. Et si cette fête allait les réunir d'une façon assez éthylique ?_

_Disclamée : Même si cacher Sirius, Remus, Lucius et Severus dans mon lit ne me dérangerait pas, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas … malheureusement … snif !_

_Rb/Sl_

_Homophobes, ils vous suffit de cliquer sur PRECEDENT_

_Gros gros gros gros gros bizoux à ma correctrice, ma Nanie Nouche._

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

Les quatre garçons étaient assis dans les fauteuils face à la cheminée. Sirius et Remus sur le canapé, avec Sirius allongé et la tête sur les jambes de Remus qui lui caressait les cheveux inconsciemment, emmêlant ses doigts dans ses cheveux longs.

De chaque coté se trouvaient des fauteuils face à face, qui contenaient James et Peter.

C'était le 23 juin. Les examens étaient terminés, et il faisait étonnamment moche pour un mois de juin. Il n'y avait plus cours, et ils s'ennuyaient.

James somnolait en regardant le plafond. Peter était roulé en boule dans son fauteuil et dormait vraisemblablement.

Sirius ronronnait sous les caresses de Remus qui, de son autre main, lisait un bouquin. Mais ça faisait au moins 15 mn qu'il lisait la même ligne sans vraiment l'imprimer.

D'un coup, il lâcha le livre qui tomba sur la tête de Sirius.

-Aïe, Moony, fais gaffe, merde !

-Désolé j'étais dans la lune, sans mauvais jeu de mots !

Il ferma le livre, et le posa sur la petite table.

-Les mecs ? demanda Remus

-Hummm, marmonnèrent les trois autres jeunes hommes.

-J'ai une idée.

James baissa la tête brusquement, Peter se réveilla d'un coup, et Sirius ouvrit les yeux. Les trois garçons regardèrent le jeune loup d'un air surpris.

-Vas-y Rem's ! Shoot !, demanda Sirius pressé de connaître l'idée du p'tit loup.

-Ben, c'est la fin de l'année, on n'a plus de cours, c'était notre dernière année, il fait moche et on s'emmerde royalement. Donc il faut qu'on trouve quelque chose pour s'occuper, et je propose de préparer … une fête.

-Hein ? S'écrièrent les trois autres.

-Ben ouais. On invite tous les septièmes années, on instaure une trêve, et on s'amuse tous. Ceux qui ne veulent pas subissent un léger sort d'oubliette. Evidemment, on fait ça dans une salle de classe désaffectée, on prend beaucoup trop d'alcool, Bière au Beurre, Whisky pur feu, hydromel, et aussi de l'alcool moldu, comme de la vodka, de la tequila, du Malibu, manzana, gin, etc. et tous ensemble, on organise des jeux d'alcool style « 21 », « je n'ai jamais », « le jeu de la bouteille ». On s'éclate et on finit Poudlard avec un bon souvenir.

Les trois autres maraudeurs restèrent bouche bée. Sirius se releva et prit le visage de Remus entre ses mains et s'approcha très près. Le loup rougit légèrement à la soudaine proximité qu'il avait avec son ami. Celui-ci demanda très sérieusement :

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Je te demande pardon Paddy ?

-Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de notre Remus Lupin, préfet en chef qui déteste enfreindre les règles, bien qu'il le fasse quand même, mais bon, et qui déteste l'alcool ?

-Euh à vrai dire, celui qui déteste l'alcool n'a jamais existé ! répondit Rémus en éclatant de rire, bientôt suivit des trois autres.

-Et en plus, il a laissé la place à un Rémus qui veut faire la fête !

-Moi je suis ok ! Jamesie ? Pete ?

-OK, répondirent les deux autres en cœur.

* * *

Etant préfet en chef, Remus avait une liste de tous les élèves. Ils créèrent des cartons d'invitation enchantés :

_Messieurs Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter et Peter Pettigrow_

_Vous invitent à la soirée organisée le 29 juin au soir,_

_En l'honneur de tous les septièmes année._

_Cette soirée fêtera l'acquisition des ASPIC et la fin des cours._

_Une trêve est demandée, notamment aux élèves de Gryffondor et Serpentard,_

_Pour cette soirée, afin qu'aucun incident ne gâche la fête._

_Tenue de soirée exigée_

_Veuillez renvoyer le « bon de réponse » fournit une fois que vous aurez pris votre décision._

_Merci à tous, nous vous attendons pour faire la fête._

_Ps : Pour les garçons et filles ayant leurs petits et petites amies en classes inférieures _

_Un seul cavalier ou une seule cavalière est acceptée._

_Le carton sera demandé à l'entrée._

Pour ne pas se faire prendre et dénoncer, les maraudeurs avaient installé un sort, tel que ceux qui refusaient, oubliaient la fête et ceux-ci étaient indiqués sur la liste d'élèves.

* * *

Le 24 juin au matin une nuée de hiboux arriva. Chaque septième année reçu son invitation.

Et dès ce jour, les préoccupations de chacun devinrent : « Qu'est-ce que je vais mettre » et « Avec qui je vais y aller ? »

James invita évidemment Lily Evans, qui, au grand étonnement de tous, accepta enfin quelque chose du jeune homme. Remus avait invité une des préfétes de Serdaigle, Heather Graham, une petite brune, aux cheveux longs qui ressemblait fortement à Sirius. Celui-ci invita une fille de Serpentard, Amy-Lyne Shelton ; celle-ci était châtain avec un visage très doux. En elle, seuls ses yeux ne faisaient pas penser à Rémus. Et Peter vint avec sa petite amie, Toya Laurence. Une fille assez quelconque mais qui allait bien avec Peter.

A vrai dire les quatre filles étaient amies et toujours ensemble, même si celles-ci venaient chacune d'une maison différente.

SBRLSBRLSBRL

La directrice de Gryffondor marchait rapidement dans les couloirs de l'école. Celle-ci se rendait dans le bureau du directeur, Albus Dumbledore :

-Minerva, que me vaut cette visite inopinée ? Un bonbon au citron ? Asseyez-vous donc, je vous prie.

-Non, merci Albus pour le bonbon. Avez-vous vu ce qu'ils ont fait ?

-Qui donc Minerva ?

-Lupin, Black et Potter.

-Oh vous parlez de leur fête ?

-Oui ! Ca ne m'étonne pas de Black et de Potter, ils aiment transgresser les règles et les lois, mais Lupin !

-Laissez-les donc faire Minerva. Laissez-les s'amuser une dernière fois, avant qu'ils ne rentrent tous dans la vie active et qu'ils ne perdent tous leur innocence. Vous savez tout comme moi que nos prochaines années risquent d'être noires. Laissons-leur leur dernière soirée entre amis.

-Mais Albus …

-Allons, allons et puis nous nous joindrons peut-être à la fête, rajouta le directeur, une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

_Inversement proportionnel_

_Auteur : Mwaaa !_

_Résumé : Et si Remus et Sirius étaient amoureux. Et si le parfait Préfet-en-chef Remus Lupin se dévergondait et proposait une fête pour finir leur dernière année de Poudlard. Et si cette fête allait les réunir d'une façon assez éthylique ?_

_Disclamée : Même si cacher Sirius, Remus, Lucius et Severus dans mon lit ne me dérangerait pas, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas … malheureusement … snif !_

_Rb/Sl_

_Homophobes, ils vous suffit de cliquer sur PRECEDENT_

_Gros gros gros gros gros bizoux à ma correctrice, ma Nanie Nouche._

_Merci a tous les revieweurs et revieweuses !_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

Le grand soir était arrivé. La quasi-totalité des 7émes année avaient accepté de venir à la fête. Ils avaient engagé deux filles pour être les hôtesses d'accueil de la fête, Laly et Emily Hirsh, des jumelles blondes ravissantes. Elles avaient comme charges de vérifier les cartons d'invitation et d'accueillir les invités.

La fête devait commencer à 21 : 00. Remus, Sirius, James et Peter avaient décoré toute la salle. Celle-ci pouvait accueillir facilement une centaine de personnes. Ils avaient partagé la salle en quatre, avaient installé une piste de danse sur la moitié de la salle, et, sur un des cotés de la salle se dressait une forêt enchantée avec des coins sombres pour ceux qui voulaient s'encanailler.

En face, se trouvait le buffet qui se divisait en trois parties. Celle la plus proche de l'entrée comprenait les boissons alcoolisées, et non alcoolisées avec les amuse-bouches. Venait ensuite le buffet froid, et enfin les desserts.

Et sur l'autre moitié de la salle se trouvaient des dizaines de petites tables rondes de huit personnes. La salle était magnifique mais personne ne le savait encore, car hormis les quatre jeunes hommes, personne encore n'était entré.

Dès 20 : 45, les élèves arrivèrent. Les deux hôtesses vérifièrent les cartons d'invitation, et les firent attendre à coté de la porte, n'ayant pas l'autorisation de les laisser rentrer avant l'arrivée des maraudeurs.

A 21 : 00 précise, les garçons arrivèrent, accompagnés de leur cavalière.

Remus portait une robe rouge foncé avec des broderies, en fils dorés, représentant un chien face à un loup hurlant à la Lune, sur le coté gauche de sa robe. Sa cavalière, Heather, avait, quand à elle, une robe rouge grenat.

Venait ensuite Sirius. Celui-ci portait une robe noire avec des broderies en fils argentés, représentant le même dessin que celui de Remus. Amy-Lyne portait une robe blanche (à la Marilyn Monroe).

James et Lily venaient ensuite, accordés l'un à l'autre. James avec une robe verte émeraude, comme les yeux de Lily, et Lily avec une robe bleue en satin, attachée au cou, aussi bleue que les yeux de James.

Et enfin Peter et Toya. Le jeune homme portait une robe très sobre, bleu nuit, et Toya une robe violette attachée par un ruban à la taille.

Ils étaient les rois et reines de la soirée, si magnifiquement vêtus.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la salle, et Sirius s'adressa durant quelques secondes aux élèves :

-Bonsoir à tous. Je rappel que dès que nous serons entrés, que nous aurons poussé cette porte, il n'y aura plus aucune rivalité, s'il vous plait. Nous voudrions passer une bonne soirée tous ensemble, sans bagarre. Merci d'avance et amusez vous bien.

Les quatre couples pénétrèrent dans la salle, suivis rapidement par tous les autres. Les quatre premières filles s'essayèrent à une table pendant que les autres s'asseyaient là où était leur nom.

Remus, Sirius, James et Peter continuèrent jusqu'à la piste de danse.

Quand tout le monde fut assis, ils reprirent la parole. Remus commença :

-Bonsoir à tous. Maintenant que vous êtes tous assis, et bien installés, nous souhaiterions vous dire quelques mots. Tout d'abord nous sommes très heureux que vous ayez pu venir. Nous avons organisé cette fête parce que nous pensions que c'était important de tous se retrouver avant de suivre des voies différentes.

Puis James enchaîna :

-Il était important, et cela l'est toujours, que ce soir chacun de nous oublie les différant, qu'il a pu avoir avec d'autres, je pense que vous aurez tous compris que l'on veut parler en grande partie de la rivalité gryffondor-serpentard. Mais je suis dans l'obligation d'avouer, que sans eux, la vie à Poudlard aurait été beaucoup moins drôle et surtout plus chiante.

Puis se fut le tour de Peter, dont le discours avait été écrit évidemment par les autres :

-Quoiqu'il en fut, et quoiqu'il en soit, ce soir nous ne faisons plus partie d'aucune maison, nous sommes juste des hommes et des femmes qui s'apprêtent à entrer dans la vie active et nous sommes tous de la même maison : celle de Poudlard.

Et Sirius finit :

-Nous allons donc porter un toast à tous ceux qui ont fait que nous avons aimé notre séjour, nos sept ans à Poudlard. A tous ceux qui resteront amis malgré les voies différentes qu'ils prendront. A tous ceux qui devront se battre les uns contre les autres. Alors souvenez-vous tous de Poudlard, Poudlard toujours Poudlard. (Pour ceux qui connaisse, y a une tite allusion a Grease !! lol)

D'un même geste, tous prirent la coupe de champagne, qui était mystérieusement apparue devant eux, la levèrent, et dire tous d'une même voix avant de boire :

-A Poudlard !

Puis la soirée commença. De la musique s'éleva doucement. Des chanteurs sorciers et moldus alternaient.

Sur chaque table, un petit programme était posé.

_Première parie de soirée :_

_Apéritif :_

_Alcoolisé : Champagne, vodka avec accompagnement de jus de fruits, tequila sunrise, pastis, whisky, whisky pur feu, hydromel, bière au beurre_

_Non alcoolisé : Coca-Cola, Coca-Cola light, Oasis tropical, jus de fruits (orange, pomme, raison, pamplemousse, citrouille, multi vitaminée), Perrier et sirop._

_Buffet froid :_

_-Quiche, pizza, cake, taboulé, salade de riz, salade de pâtes, jambon, rosbeef …_

_Desserts :_

_Crème glacée (chocolat, vanille, pistache, café, citrouille, menthe, pomme, banane, noix de coco), Tiramisu, Charlotte au chocolat, Charlotte aux fraises, crumble aux pommes, crumble aux fruits rouges, gâteau marbré._

_La soirée sera accompagnée de musiques sorcières et moldues._

_Deuxième partie de soirée (pour les plus résistants) :_

_Jeux collectifs :_

_21, Je n'ai jamais, Bouteille tournante, Chiche Action Vérité, le dès des baisers._

La soirée se passa très bien. Les garçons avaient mis les amis avec leurs amis, donc tout le monde rigolait bien. Il n'y eut aucune dispute, aucune bagarre.

Tous les élèves s'amusèrent. Les quatre jeunes hommes étaient vraiment heureux.

Petit à petit, la salle se vida. Sur la piste restaient certains couples :

-Laly Hirsch et Xenophillius Lovegood

-Molly First et Arthur Weasley

-Amos Diggory et Helena Aminova

-Alice et Franck Longdubbat

Aux tables, comme gryffondor, il ne restait que Sirius et Remus, James et Lily étant partis explorer l'autre dans la chambre de préfet de Lily. Peter et Toya étant partis dormir ; et Heather et Amy-Lyne, ayant bizarrement disparu en même temps ; les deux garçons étaient en pleine discussion avec Severus Rogue, Lucius Malefoy, Narcissa et Bellatrix Black.

Deux ou trois verres de vin plus tard, ils n'étaient plus qu'eux six. Et les six compagnons avaient certainement un taux d'alcoolémie très haut, ce qui promettait pour la fin de soirée. Car ils venaient de décider de passer aux choses sérieuse ... sérieusement drôle !

* * *

Rendez-vous au dernier chapitre qui sera de loin le mieux, de mon point de vue ! 


	3. Désolée

_Salut a tous._

_Pour ceux qui suivent cette fic, je suis désolée mais je n'arrive pour l'instant pas a écrire la suite !_

_Elle viendra, je vous le jure !_

_Mais pour l'instant je n'y arrive pas !_

_J'espère que vous me pardonnerez !_

_Lisez bien et a bientôt !_


End file.
